Lost and Found
by dark images
Summary: Gain a kid, lose everyone else now Masky has to become a father all on his own and has to be a normal human being but maybe being normal isn't so bad. Rated T for violence, swearing and suggested sex.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow has it been a while since I've uploaded anything! ya wanna know why? 1st my computer broke then I went to Cali then my computer was still broken then finals and then my computer got fixed. but guess what? I've got a new story for you!

Everyone I love is missing and have been for a year now the only thing I have left is Noah. A child Hoodie and I had picked up off the side of the road. He can't talk but he can hear he only communicates in sign. We have no idea where he came from, he won't tell me, he never would but after a year? I don't care anymore. I've become so attached to him I refer to him as my son, because as far as I'm concerned he is.

I've given up a lot to take better care of him on my own. I've given up smoking and given up my old job. Though being a part time hit man pays well it's too risky and of course, I can't keep working for slender. I've gotten a job as an accountant. Boring to most I know but it's predictable and as long as I keep from doing work for major companies, I'll be fine. I can afford a nice apartment while still putting food on the table and in Noah's collage fund.

Yeah, that's right Noah's going to collage if I have anything to say about it. His grades will get him there, he's very smart but I supposed first grade math isn't a good judge since I've been teaching him math, basically since we picked him up.

We are now sitting on the floor with me leaned up against the couch him in my lap. We were watching one of his favorite movies "The Amazing Spiderman." Why he like this so much escapes me but maybe it's just the fact that this is my fifth time watching it this month and it's only the 20th of October.

Noah strengthened and scrambled up running out of the room. "Noah? You alright?" I asked and two thuds came back in response telling me he was fine and he ran back in with a piece of paper and a pen. He handed them too me and began signing furiously so fast I couldn't read it. "Whoa slow down I can't read when you're signing so fast, what?"

"My class is having a choir concert and since I can't sing I asked if I could interpret! They said yes but I need your permission. So can I do it?"

"I don't see why not, get me a book so I can sign the paper." He nodded and ran out of the room and returned with a book. I signed the paper and he tackled me into a hug.

After I put Noah to bed, I read over the details of the event. Well thanks Noah for not coming to me about this till today. I thought to myself reading the date of the event, October 21st.

The next morning, I woke to Noah shoving me awake. Why do I bother setting an alarm clock? I rolled over to see Noah's bright orange hair and seemingly constant sunny disposition. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm getting up." I said groaning and stretching. I stepped out of bed and he pulled me to kitchen barley giving me time to put on my pants. "I'm coming alright?" he ran to the kitchen and sat at his seat waiting patiently for me to get the cereal.

As he ate breakfast, I nursed a cup of black coffee trying my hardest not to fall asleep standing up. I smiled at him, things are better now, better than when we first started out on our own. For the first few months, every day he would ask "is Hoodie coming back? Are any of them coming back?" and every day I gave him the same answer. "I don't know." The operator is still alive that's all I know but…it's something right?

We pulled up to the school and I walked him inside which for some reason he likes me to do every day. I don't mind, I like to make sure he's getting to another responsible adult before I leave. His teacher stopped me before I could leave. "Mr. Wright!" I turned to the small blonde woman and she smiled at me. "Will you be joining us today?"

"For the concert? Wouldn't miss it."

"Not for bring you parent to school day?" I raised a brow and looked around; I should have noticed the abnormal amount of parents with their children. "You didn't know?" I shook my head and called to Noah once he looked my way I began signing to him. "Did you want me to stay today?" he shrugged. "I thought you'd be bored." I laughed. "It's fine if you want me to stay I will." He smiled and nodded before turning back to his friend. "May I ask what's so funny?" the teacher asked with a smile. "He thought I'd be bored." She laughed and I nodded to her before stepping out of the classroom to call into work telling them I would be taking the day off.

Noah was right I was bored because the parents would sit quietly next to their kids helping them with their work or talking to them but Noah and I don't talk much and he doesn't need help with his work, none at all. So I just sat their quietly watching him, thankfully I'd been able to change clothes so I now wore a t-shirt, jeans and my usual hoodless jacket. He sat in my lap during music when the music teacher turned to us. "Noah? Would you like to play the guitar for us?" he nodded running to get the tiny guitar before running back and sitting in my lap.

Yeah he loves the guitar he's got one at home to he's really good too, it was a lot of fun teaching him how to play even if it was short lived on how fast he picked it up and got better than me.

After music was recess, which was basically parent break because while he was off playing with his friends the parents hung out at the tables and chatted. I just hung out with the other parents from Noah's class and just sat quietly, silently begging for the bell to ring so that I could end this human interaction when another parent turned to me. "You're Noah's dad right?" I actually had to pause at the fact that they were actually talking to me. "Uh…y-yeah."

"What's up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can hear but he never talks, he just signs or writes."

"Yeah he can't talk he was born without vocal cords." They all gave me a sad look before one of the moms spoke. "Oh I'm so sorry." I raised a brow. "What?"

"That must be so hard for you, I don't know what I would do if Maryanne was mute." I felt my brow go even higher. "It's not hard at all he's got a normal life there are slight differences but nothing major."

"But what if he's in danger? he can't call for help."

"You don't need vocal cords to whistle." They looked at me like I was insane, which I probably am but that wasn't the point. I shook my head and called Noah over. "Noah? What do you do if you ever feel you're in danger?" he put his pinkies in his mouth and I covered my ears just in time for him to whistle deafeningly loud. I had to keep from laughing as I watched the other parent's wince. Noah looked up at me before signing. "Can I go play now?"

"Yeah go play." I sat back down and spoke. "Just because he can't speak doesn't mean it's a tragedy. He's perfect how he is."

"Is that how your wife feels?" oh, my fucking god I don't need to be married or even in a relationship to be a father! "I don't have a wife."

"Oh sorry husband?" up, up, up goes the eyebrow "what? No, I'm not married or gay. Is it so weird that I'm a single dad?" one of the other moms jumped into the conversation. "No its just usually single dads don't do stuff like this."

"Be involved in my son's life?"

"Well, yeah I've heard of lots of single dads who just work all the time and don't do anything to even try to be in their children's lives."

"Well I'm better than that, Noah and I spend as much time together as possible while he still has time to spend with his friends." I felt and arm thrown over my shoulder and a voice go. "Yeah single dads unite! Screw ex-wives!" I looked at the man. "I've _never_ been married Noah's adopted." I said removing the man's arm from my shoulder. Christ what's wrong with these people. "Oh does he know?" I wanted to scream "duh! He remembers me picking him off the side of the road and even if he didn't I wouldn't lie to him about his past!" but instead I just said. "Yeah of course." And in response I got "why?" I held back an annoyed sigh. "He remembers me adopting him."

"Would you want him to know?"

"Of course."

"Why?" what the absolute fuck!? "I wouldn't want to lie to him about his past."

"Well he's only 7 how much past can there be?"

"a lot can happen in 7 years you only need six years to start middle school and finish high school." They all gave slight understanding nods. The bell rang and I stood stretching, Noah ran over and I picked him up placing him on my hip before walking away. "You're right I should'a gone to work." He chuckled and signed back. "Bored?"

"No just being driven crazy by the other adults."

Near the end of the day the teacher decided to put on a movie to help the kids relax before the concert, Noah and I relaxed a bit too much, thankfully we didn't snore. I woke to a tap on my shoulder I jumped and reached for my gun but stopped before I could reach it. "Time to wake up." I looked around to find the teacher; Noah and I were the only ones around. "Sorry guess I got more relaxed than intended." She chuckled "you and Noah both." I looked down to see him hunched over in my lap. "Well isn't that adorable?" I said picking him up and standing. "I assume its set up time?"

"It is, come on." I nodded and began following her out of the classroom into the cafeteria, which held the stage and found a few parents helping set up. I set Noah down and hopped up on stage to help with the risers. One of the other dads was struggling to lift one on his own and I grabbed the other end lifting it with ease. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you're Noah's dad right?"

"Yeah."

"I hear he's a good kid, how'd you get him to trust you so well?" Saved his life from a demon on more than one occasion. "Took him in when no one else would." He nodded. "Must be nice I don't think my daughter trusts me."

"Why?"

"Well I'm her stepdad she doesn't remember he bio-dad but I think deep down she remembers his abuse. So she thinks I'm going to hurt her and her mother even after a year of us being married."

"It's hard for kids to trust after being hurt for so long." I said as we set the riser down and unfolded it making the steps. "So what happened to her bio-dad?"

"murdered, Melody my wife said two men in masks broke the door down right in the middle of a beating and one choked the life out of him while the other shielded her and her daughter." Well fuck I remember doing something like that…a lot, I mean it _was_ part of my job description. "w-whoa, she was there? Is she showing any signs of trauma?"

"No she wasn't in the room just her mom, but she did hear it." I nodded understanding. "It takes time for kids to trust you, just keep doing stuff that interests her, she'll come around, it's easier when they're younger after a while she won't remember the time you weren't around and to her you will be her dad." He smiled and nodded when I heard a whistle. My head whipped to Noah who waved me over with a smile. "That's my cue."

That night I walked carrying Noah in my arms walking to my truck. I set Noah down inside draping a blanket over him. He was fast asleep, seems the nap from earlier wasn't enough. I was about to get into the truck when I heard my name called and Casey, Noah's teacher walked over. "I just wanted to thank you for helping out today."

"I should thank you, Noah seems to really like school and he talks about you a lot." She giggled, "What does he say?" she asked taking a half a step closer. "That you're really nice and that you help students that most teachers would've given up on." Smirking I took a step closer causing us to be inches apart. "And he tells me you're beautiful." She chuckled "oh really? He said that?" she said smiling at me. "I might be paraphrasing a little." I said leaning closer hesitantly. "I think you might be paraphrasing a lot." She said standing on her toes to reach my height. "maybe." I placed my hand on her hip while placing my lips on hers.

Stupid I know falling for my son's teacher who wouldn't hurt a fly but I can't stop myself, I don't know that I want to be able to stop myself, what's holding me back?

She pulled away and smiled at me shoving a piece of paper with her number on it into my hand before walking away. Smiling to myself I climbed into the truck and spotted Noah who was now awake and smiling at my slyly. "What?" he bounced his eyebrows at me nodding towards Casey. "…shut up." He crossed his arms smiling before scooting into the middle seat and pulling his seat belt on. He pulled the blanket over himself before leaning against me. I rolled my eyes starting the truck pulling him close and driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

I woke up to my alarm and stood stretching walking down the hall to Noah's bedroom. I knocked and opened the door leaning my head in. He was still fast asleep; I could see the rise and fall of his chest under the blankets. Stepping in I tried to make as little noise as possible before calmly shaking him awake. He waved his hand at me shooing me away. "Come on time to get up." He gave me a single sign over his shoulder. "No."

"yes." I stood and ripped the blankets off him. Instantly he curled up and his head turned to glare at me. "Come on get up, get dressed." He gave a big annoyed sigh but stood shoving me out of the room. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom got undressed before stepping into the shower.

After my shower, I went into my room and got dressed before heading into the kitchen where I found Noah eating a bowl of cereal, reading. "Noah?" he looked up giving me his attention. "I've been thinking…how would you feel if Casey moved in with us or we moved in with her?" he raised a brow at me. "finally gonna pop the question?" I blushed "w-well I don't know maybe." He rolled his eyes. "just ask her, if I had a problem with it I would have said something 4 years ago." I chuckled awkwardly. "yeah I guess I should've known that."

"found a ring yet?"

"y-yeah."

"Can I see?" I nodded and pulled the small velvet box from my pocket and tossed it to him. He nodded in approval before tossing it back. "she likes sapphire good choice."

"I know she likes it that's why I got it, burned a real hole in my pocket."

"How big a hole?"

"Two months' salary."

"sounds about right." I looked at my watch. "hurry up we gotta go." He nodded scarfing down the rest of his cereal before putting his bowl in the sink and following me out.

In the truck on the way there I was doing anything to get out my nerves and it was annoying the hell out of Noah. I could tell by him furiously signing at every stop light. "calm the hell down! She will say yes I promise why would she stay with you for 4 years just to refuse you?"

"I don't know but there's always a chance right?" he sighed. "you are stupid sometimes." I scoffed hitting the gas. "no I'm not! It's perfectly normal to be nervous! You'll understand when you're older." I heard a sigh and he put in his earbuds before crossing his arms and leaning against the door trying to catch a few more Zs before school.

Once we pulled up to school I parked and shook Noah awake. He looked around and stretched before reaching over turning off the truck and taking the keys. "hey what are you doing!?" he shook the keys tauntingly before getting out and shutting the door. I growled getting out of the car to stop him but when I got out I saw he was already running. I'm faster than him and he knows it. "Noah get back here!" he didn't follow orders. So I had to run after him. "Noah I'm gonna be late for work!" I chased him into the building and didn't realize his plan till we had arrived at Casey's classroom door. "Noah don't!" I took a step closer but he threatened to throw the keys into her room so I'd have to go in. "don't! just gimme the keys." He grinned evilly and tossed them over but he tossed them to high and they went over my head. I turned around to pick them up but found Casey behind me hold the keys. Noah, later you will die. "Why does the 11-year-old have your keys? I hope he isn't driving just yet." I laughed awkwardly. "n-no he's just being a pain." I said taking my keys. "oh Noah's an angel."

"you don't live with him." Yet at least. Noah came up behind me and kicked the back of my knee causing me to get down on one knee. Your death will not be quick Noah. "I…uh…Casey…will you…um." I heard a sigh behind me and felt a hand in my pocket and before I could stop him Noah handed Casey the open box. Your death will be VERY slow! So slow you will beg for it!

Casey laughed, "Well Noah I can't marry you but can I marry your dad?" Noah grabbed my wrist and lifted my hand placing the box in my hand as my head shot up. "that's…a yes right?" she giggled. "of course!" I sighed standing before putting the ring on her finger. "sorry it took me so long."

"oh you know I've only been waiting for 4 years."

"4 years? really? Have you been waiting since I kissed you?"

"basically." She looked down at Noah who'd tapped on her shoulder. "can we move in with you not the other way around."

"uh sorry I'm still pretty slow with my sign reading what did he say?" I glared at Noah. "he would rather we move in with you than you move in with us." She laughed "that's fine, now get to class." He nodded and ran off. "I hope you don't mind I didn't ask your dad first. He scares the crap outta me." She laughed, "Hey he's twice my size!"

"Yeah width wise." I nodded my head side to side in agreement. "Well, I can't go to work anymore."

"Why."

"I won't be able to get any work done."

"Wanna stay and watch my class?"

"I could do that or…you could call in an emergency substitute?" she gave me a look of "really?" before shaking her head. "No. Stay and watch or go to work." I groaned. "What if you call in and-."

"No Tim, unlike some people I like my job."

"But children are terrible!"

"Says the man who adopted the one that one else wanted!"

"Noah is the exception." She shook her head as the bell rang. "I gotta go let my students in. Make your decision while I do so." Well, of course, I called into work and said I just got engaged and wouldn't be coming into work because I can do such things then walked into the classroom.

We got more alone time than I had expected we actually stood outside and chatted during the last recess because we had that much free time. "Are other days more productive? Because I feel like you totally could've skipped work today."

"It's harder than it looks not all kids are like Noah." I shrugged "yeah I guess. "I began to notice a pattern as I saw students of all ages begin to run in the same direction. I leaned down and stopped an older one. "Hey kid what's going on? Where's everyone going?"

"Didn't you heard!? The mute kid is gonna fight the biggest 6th grader!" I dropped my head in shame before running to follow the crowd Casey right behind me. I found a circle of kids with Noah and a kid twice his size in the middle. "Fuck."

"We gotta stop him! Noah will get pummeled!" I chuckled "no he won't, I've trained him to defend himself and-." I was cut off by the older kid screaming "come on!" Noah shook his head. Good boy, do your best to avoid confrontation. "Come on you little punk telling everyone your dad taught you how to fight let's see those skills!" the older kid threw a punch and Noah dodged it pushing it to the side slightly causing the kid to stumble. While he was distracted, Noah whistled as loud as he could muster and I shoved my way through the crowd of wincing children stepping between Noah and the older kid. He turned around ready to throw a punch but paused seeing the adult a good foot and a half taller than him. "what'cha do'n?" I asked sweetly. "Uh…n-nothing sir."

"That's what I thought." I turned, picked Noah up carrying him under my arm like a stack of books and walked over to Casey. "See he's fine but I'm sorry we had to deal with it in the first place." She smiled shaking her head. "It's fine you talk with Noah and I'll talk with that one, I promise he'll be in more trouble than Noah, a lot more." I nodded "good." Walking over to the classroom door, I set Noah down. "How did this start?" I said with a sigh. "I don't know he just came up and said I had to fight and other kids began crowding around us."

"Have you been telling everyone I taught you how to fight?"

"I told two people! I thought they would keep quiet but they just kept talking to everyone else!"

"Alright calm down I believe you, I just have to make sure." He nodded understanding. "I should have kicked his butt, though." I held back a snort trying to keep my father voice in tack. "only if he hurt you."

"he never hurt me but I've seen him push around some of the younger students."

"like physically?" he nodded. "well I should've waited just a little longer." He gave a half-assed shrug and looked behind me I turned finding the principal practically dragging the 6th grader away. "we should probably go after them, get in your side of the story." He nodded. "good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I would usualy wait a few day beween up loading chapters or at the very least a day but my computer may die for good this time so I'm just gonna upload them all now so people may read and enjoy btw I love reviews!**

A few months later

We'd finally finished moving into Casey's house and sold the apartment. Noah was enjoying his bigger bedroom as was I but I was happier with just sharing mine with Casey.

I was washing the dishes after dinner when Casey walked in. "I saw Noah signing to himself in his room."

"yeah he does that."

"well I know but he did a sign I didn't recognize."

"which was?" she made and "H" with both hands pointing behind her before flicking her hands straight up as if she was putting up a hood. Well shit that's Hoodie's name sign. "what does it mean?"

"Uh well…its part of Noah and I's past promise I'll tell you someday but I wanna talk to him about it first. Ok?"

"Oh god Tim don't worry about it its fine I was just curious." I nodded "I'm gonna go talk to him about it can you finished up here?" she nodded and I kissed her cheek before bounding up the stairs to Noah's room. I knocked on his doorframe finding the door cracked open slightly. Two thuds came in response telling me I could enter and I stepped in before finding him on the floor next to his closet tears staining his face. Sighing I walked over and sat in front of him signing to him so Casey wouldn't over hear. "If you're gonna cry and don't wanna get caught you should close the door." He pulled his knees in closer trying to ignore my signs but continued to watch out of the corner of his eye "don't worry I miss them too; I think about them every day." He didn't respond. "Casey saw Hoodie's name sign; she wants to know what it means." He stiffened and began signing back quickly. "you can't tell her she'll leave us! I can't lose anyone else! My mom, my dad, Hoodie! Toby! Slender! I can't lose anyone else!"

"calm down, she doesn't need to know everything I've got a plan." He sat back letting his worry subside slightly.

I told him our false past in as much detail as I could; most of it was actually truthful it just left out the part about being killers working for a monster of unknown origin and anything that could lead to such subjects. He nodded agreeing it was a good backstory that included as much as possible without making us look completely insane. I don't like lying to Casey but it's better than losing her.

"can you tell her? I can't." I nodded ruffling his hair and headed down stairs finding Casey on the couch losing the fight against sleep. "Casey?" she straightened but her eyes closed most of the way. "hey! How'd it go?"

"good, and he asked me to talk to you about it and we will…tomorrow."

"n-no I'm…I'm ok I can *yawn* I can stay up." I shook my head at her. "its fine, come on." I turned off the T.V. and picked her up carrying her to bed. We'd have all day tomorrow to talk about it, it can wait.

The next morning Noah knocked on the door and leaned in on my ok. "I'm going to Owen's house." I gave him the thumbs up trying not to wake Casey but naturally the front door slamming closed woke her. "Tim?" she asked groaning awake. "hey, Noah just went to a friend's house." She made a noise of comfort cuddling into my side. "which means you have time to tell me what that sign means." I let out a sigh. "it's my brother's name sign." Casey shot up looking at me. "brother?" I let out a sad sigh rubbing my face. "Y-yeah about 2 years after I adopted Noah my entire family not including Noah dropped off the face of the planet without a word they were just gone. We haven't even gotten a hint of them again."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because its Noah's past too I'm not going to betray his trust like that he was all I had for a little over a year. I figured I should wait till he was ready." He nodded laying back down with a sigh. "what was his name?"

"I actually had two brothers both of them younger, Brian and toby, but we all had nick names even my dad we'd never call each other by our real names. I was Masky and Brian was Hoodie because we we're in our foster home I wore this mask all the time when I was younger and Brian no matter the weather would wear this big oversized hoody with the hood up we wouldn't talk to anyone but each other. My father thankfully was smart enough to adopt the both of us; a few years later he adopted Toby but because of his Tourettes, we called him Ticci-Toby. He didn't mind in fact he liked it."

"So, you were adopted too?" I nodded even knowing it was a blatant lie. "About 7 years ago we found Noah on the side of the road covered in mud, cold and skinny. We couldn't help but take him home. It took a while for him to warm up to us but once he did it was hard to get him to leave our side." Casey giggled. "Sounds like him." She groaned at the sound of her phone, rolled over and answered it. "Hello?...oh hello father…yes father…no father…one second." She turned slightly letting her head flop back to look at me. "Father Matthew wants to know if we can meet him for the premarital confession after mass tomorrow."

"I don't have anywhere to be."

"cool." She rolled over and continued talking. "Yes that's fine…great…see you then." She hung up and put the phone on her nightstand before shoving her face into her pillow with a groan. "Remind me again why we're having a catholic wedding."

"Because and I'm quoting you on this. 'it would break my mother's heart if we didn't.'" she groaned. "Fiiiine, it's not like we can change it now anyway." I nodded again and began pushing the hair out of her face smiling at her. "You are so beautiful." She giggled. "I know." I pulled her in close staring into her pale blue eyes. "How did I get so lucky as to get you?"

"I don't know I'm pretty out of your league." I chuckled "oh really? Aren't we shallow today?"

"I don't know I think I'm pretty _deep_." I snorted at her joke before climbing on top of her. "So this is Brian's name sign?" she asked making the correct sign. "Yeah but don't make me think of my brother right now."

"Why?" She asked smiling know exactly why. "You know why, don't bullshit." I leaned down and began kissing her neck. "Oh _that's_ why."

The next day I sent Noah to a friend's house and we headed to the church. It was a huge beautiful church with more stain glass windows than I cared to count. "Well you can be sure of one thing. The church will compliment your beauty." Casey rolled her eyes at me as we walked down the aisle to the priest. "Hello father!"

"Ah Casey. How are you today?"

"I'm really good and this is my fiancé Tim." I nodded in hello before shaking his hand. "Casey I should warn you. Your mother is here." I raised a brow looking at Casey and saw that her head was hung in shame as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why?"

"She says she wants to be in the room during the confession."

"Can she do that?" I asked confused by the idea. "It would be unusual but if you two are willing I will allow it." Casey shook her head violently "no, I'll talk to her about it, where is she?"

"Come with me." We followed him into a small room in the back of the church and found her mother sitting alone in the center of a love seat. "Mom? Why are you here?" Casey asked with a sigh. "Don't you want me here for this?"

"Did you want your mom around for your confession?"

"Yes my mother was around and her mother was around for hers."

"Well I'm not you or grandma so if you could please go?" her mother sighed "alright." Her mother replied but her voice said, "You're making a mistake" Casey ignored it knowing the voice all too well before she stepped out of the way letting her mother leave. Her mother went across the small hall and sat on a bench. Casey rolled her eyes but entered the room and I followed her in sitting on the couch next to her. Father Mathew closed the door and sat in a chair across from us. "Before we start is there anything either of you would like to get off your chest?"

"Well in all honesty I never thought I'd be getting married."

"And why's that Tim?"

"Well, a few years ago I had too much on my plate and I just really had no interest. I actually didn't think about it till I met Casey. Noah was everything I had and at the time all, I needed. I was focused on raising him, getting him through school ya know."

"Noah is your _adopted_ son?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you decide to adopt him?"

"Well I found him on the side of the road, once we he was finished in the hospital he wouldn't let go of us he agency just let us take him home and adopt him from there."

"Us?"

"Y-yeah me and my two brothers."

"Will they be attending the wedding?"

"I doubt that they went missing about 6 years ago."

"I'm sorry." I nodded "not really good conversation let's get this started shall we?" he nodded "So this is a first for both of you? Getting married." We nodded. "And how long have you been together?"

"Almost 5 years now." Casey said squeezing my hand. "Well you've waited a while."

"You know that's what Noah said?" Casey laughed "really? He said that."

"Yeah the morning I proposed he actually used the sign 'finally' I've never see him with such a look of 'took ya long enough' ever before." She laughed, "He can be such a prick."

"You love him." She nodded knowing I was right.

The meeting went smoothly though I never wanted to talk to anyone about my 'sinful premarital sex,' never in my life have I felt so bad about following instinct…ever.

We pulled up to the house and saw a police car and Noah being walked out the front door in hand cuffs with one shoe on. Before Casey could even stop the car I was out and running over. "Noah!" he looked up and began trying to run over. "What's going on!? What happened."

"Sir this kid broke into our house."

"This is my son he lives here with me and my fiancé!"

"Then why do we have witnesses say they saw him climb onto the roof and into a window?" I looked down at Noah. "Did you forget your keys?" he nodded dropping his head. "You could have waited till we got home." He nodded "he refuses to talk."

"Because he can't! He was born without vocal cords. If you could take the cuffs off him can explain himself."

"I'm sorry sir I can't do that."

"Why? Breaking and entering is not a violent offence not to mention he's 12." The cop glared but removed the cuff and Noah began signing as I voiced his signs. "I was over at my friend Owen's when he asked if I wanted to go hiking. I said yes but I wanted to get better shoes first. I realized I forgot my keys but I remembered I left my window open so I got the ladder and climbed up. It took me a little while to find my shoes and I was halfway through changing my shoes when you busted the door in." I turned to the cop. "see just a misunderstanding nothing to worry about, my fiancé owns the house she can vouch for him." Casey walked over. "He's right everything is fine; this is my step son. He lives with me its fine." The cop sighed "fine, just don't forget your keys again." Noah nodded holding up his hands in surrender. As I led Noah back inside Casey at my side. "well I'm glad the first time the police show up at our house it's a misunderstanding but seriously either remember your keys or wait till someone gets home kay?" he nodded and walked up stairs and I rested my head on Casey's shoulder giving a loud groan. "Busy day and it's not even lunch yet."

"Speaking of you wanna get lunch?" I grinned putting my hands on her hips. "I'm not hungry well…not for food." She scoffed "oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I can handle that."

The entire wedding had finally been planned and the only people coming to our side were a few of Noah's friends and their parents. I had decided to make Noah my best man because really, who else was I supposed to pick? I knelt next to Noah tying his tie when he began to sign. "It's funny."

"What?"

"7 years ago you'd kill people without a second thought and have no problem doing it. You never even considered settling down but now we live in a house with a really great woman and you're getting married to her."

"Yeah it's been eight years since I've killed someone, but tell me…how's the dress?" he rolled his eyes. "Would you stop asking? You'll see in a few minutes!" I sighed. "I know I know, just a little nervous."

I waited at the end of the isle trying to come up with a good reason why we didn't elope we could be married _and_ back from our honeymoon with all the time it took to plan this! Moreover, imagine the money we would've saved! God what's wrong with me? I shook the thoughts from my head upon seeing the door open and everyone stand. Oh, fuck I just want to run down the aisle and carry her up here just to get this over with so she'll be mine as overly possessive as that sounds.

Once she made it to the end of the isle, we joined hands and she whispered to me as everyone sat down. "You're freaking out more than me."

"w-what are you talking about I'm fine!" she scoffed and turned to the priest as he began talking. Really I tuned him out till I heard him talk about the rings, but all my stress rolled off once I heard Casey say "I do." I said it back and before he could say "you may now kiss the bride", my lips were on hers. I pulled away and turned to the crowd. "SHE'S MINE NOW!" Casey laughed before we ran down the aisle into the common room where the band was already set up. Noah burst past us with Owen close behind and they ran on stage Noah grabbing his electric guitar and Owen grabbing the mic while Casey's nephew Cordon sat behind the drums. The second they started playing I knew the song it was one of Casey's favorites. For You, it's not church appropriate at all but who cares anymore? I sure as hell don't.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up to Owen's door, knocked within seconds the door opened, and Noah tackled me to the ground. "I was gone for two weeks you act like I was gone for two months!" I said pulling him into a tight hug. Casey and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon a little cabin in the woods and because its November we got to see snow while we were there I mean it helped we were up in the mountains. I shoved him off me, stood helping him up and thanked Owen's parent's for taking him while we were away before walking back to our house. "God I missed you man. I missed you so much."

That night we all sat in Casey and I's bed watching a movie watching a few actually, when we heard a noise down stairs a rather loud one. I turned to Casey and Noah. "Closet now." I grabbed my gun from my bedside drawer and silently headed down stairs I made my way to the living room and found two people filling a bag with all the small electronics. "Don't move!" one dropped the bag and they both pulled out large kitchen knives. "Didn't anyone tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" I aimed for the larger one's shoulder and pulled the trigger and nothing. "Well shit I guess this is a knife vs. blunt object fight. The larger one let out a battle cry and ran at me.

It was like I'd never stopped fighting within seconds I punch him in the throat and grabbed his head slamming it into my knee. He fell to the ground limp. The second hesitated but threw his knife I dodged it and ran at him slamming him into the wall. While he was trying to regain his composure, I gave him a hard punch to his nose breaking it and sending his head back into the wall knocking him out.

Hey, look I've got voices in my head telling me to rip them apart that may be a problem. I heard the other one groan and stand, I turned to find he'd pointed himself at me knife in hand. I lifted my hand beckoning him over. "Come at me." He ran at me knife over his head I stopped him by kicking him in the stomach and while he was weak brought the knife causing him to stab himself right under the arch of his ribs. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered to him. "In the name of my master, my savior the operator, in the name of my family, my wife and son, I purge your evil soul from the world. So that you will rot in pain for the rest of eternity and know the pain of your victims." As I spoke, I could feel his warm blood dripping on my hands god it was amazing "Now die!" I twisted the knife driving it further up and he fell to the floor limp letting out one last breath of air before dying. That was fun! I turned to the other one to see he was getting up as well. "You've got a lot of fight in you for just a burglar what's your deal?" he didn't answer and just ran at me again. Once he was close, enough I grabbed is head and turned it sharply to the left and I was rewarded with a loud crack and him crumpling to the ground.

After a minute the adrenaline began to fade and felt a throbbing pain in my shoulder I looked down to see I hadn't dodged that knife like I thought. All well, I'll be fine. I walked up stairs and stumbled into my room. Casey instantly ran out and to my side. "Oh my god Tim!"

"I'll be fine did you call the police?" she nodded. "They're on their way, did they get away?" I shook my head. "n-no."

"What happened."

"Casey…it…it was them or me." I didn't have to finish my answer as she spotted the blood on my hands. "Don't worry it's not mine." Wow, I'm losing blood faster than I expected. My head became dizzy and I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital with Casey holding my hand. "hey." Her head whipped towards me and Noah ran over from his chair. "hey how ya feeling?"

"tired and a little drunk." She laughed worriedly "must be the morphine."

"Ooooh they gave me drugs!" she laughed shaking her head. "the police want to talk to you, since you were the only one there." I nodded and sat up slightly. As two plain clothes detectives walked in. "what can I do ya for."

"may we talk to you privately?" I turned to Casey and nodded and she pulled Noah out of the room closing the door behind her. "There are two men in the morgue, care to explain?"

"They broke in to my house tried to steal from me and when I caught them they attacked me."

"we got all that from your wife but there were two men who were taller than you and you managed to take them both down on your own."

"my dad was in the military and taught my brothers and I how to fight. I've known how to fight since I was 10 I'm also teaching my son you can ask him." They nodded "did they say anything?"

"no just did a lot of screaming as they ran at me."

"And you've never seen them before?"

"I haven't see them at all, it was dark and they were wearing ski masks." They nodded to each other and one handed me two photos of two men one black one white the both looked like they were on drugs. "Nope never seen them before." They nodded as I handed back the pictures. "We'll let you rest now." I nodded watching them leave as Casey walked back in and I laid back down closing my eyes. "The doctors said you can go and they gave you a prescription for some pain meds." I nodded, not intending to take them, after being on so many different pills for so many years I've grown to hate them.

5 years later

I sat on the couch Casey's head in my lap as she rubbed her very large belly. "Boy or girl do you think?"

"Honestly I don't care." She laughed "not at all?"

"Not at all I'll love them either way."

"You are such a cheese!"

"Yeah I know…what should we have for dinner?"

"Ice cream."

"Dinner not desert." She stuck out her bottom lip and I laughed. "How's pasta sound?"

"Perfect, ask Noah what he wants." I nodded as she lifted her head for me to get up before walking up stairs to Noah's room. Upon arrival, I found him having an intense make out session with Owen. I'm aware he is over and I'm aware they're together but seriously, the door was wide open. I spotted a Nerf gun on the floor and picked it up firing at them. Noah glared at me once the gun was out of bullets. "What? You left the door open that was totally justified." He huffed at me before signing. "What?"

"Pasta? Dinner? yes? No?" he shrugged nodding. "Owen will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure Mr. Wright." he said his face bright red, I nodded turning my head to the sound of a knock at the front. I walked down stairs to find Casey trying to get up. "Stay down I got it." I opened the door but was still turned to Casey as she was still trying to stand. "Would you stay down; you are 8 months pregnant stay down." She glared but sat back down as I turned to the person at the door, glared and promptly punched Hoodie in the face. "Mother fucker!" I said gripping my hand in pain. Toby giggled "that's what you are." I landed a hard blow to his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. He may not feel pain but being punched in the stomach still feels terrible. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"hell." I turned around and yelled up the stairs. "Noah! Get your ass down here!" a minute later Noah ran down stairs a scared look on his face. "You're not in trouble." I said stepping out of the way of the door. He glared at Hoodie before running at him and planting a knee in his face. I watched as he used the force to land on his hands and flipped over landing on his feet. Hoodie groaned. "Why me? And why the face?"

"Because Toby can't feel pain and that way we can see the damage we did." He groaned rolling over on his knees. "Tim? What the hell!?" I turned around to see Casey trying to get up. "Stay down sweetie they're coming inside Noah and I just had to get a good lick in before that." I walked out and pulled Hoodie to his feet before pulling him into a hug. "I missed you man" I pulled Toby into the hug as well. "I even missed you ya little fucker." Noah weaseled his way into the hug before we walked inside. "Casey? These are my brothers Brian and Toby." She gave me a shocked looked "what?"

"I know!"

"Get over here and help me up!" I ran over and pulled her up letting her waddle over Toby and Hoodie pulling them into a hug. "Toby, Brian this is my wife Casey."

"I see that."

"What do you mean you can't be there? We can't play without you!...yeah I know that! But they don't know the set list!" we all turned to see Owen at the top of the stairs yelling into his phone assumingly at the drummer of Noah and Owen's band. "And this is Owen." Owen turned at the sound of his name upon finding two people he didn't recognize he blushed deeply. "S-sorry." He said with an awkward wave. "Hang up the phone." He nodded "I…I gotta go, bye." He shoved the phone in his pocket and gave another awkward wave. "Uh…hey there."

"sup." Toby said giving him a two-finger salute wave. "Anyway since you're here you can stay for dinner and you can help me make it." I said turning to Toby and Hoodie. "Noah go fill your boyfriend in and find out what he was yelling about." Noah nodded running up stairs as I pulled Toby and Brian into the kitchen. Thankfully, the kitchen has a closing door so I could grill Toby and Brian about where they were. "Spill where have you been for the past 15 years?" they exchanged looks before nodding and Toby turned around lifting up the back of his shirt. "Trying to get rid of these." A brand had been burned into Toby's back between his shoulder blades, it read. "Property of Z"

"Property of Z? As in _that_ 'Z.'" they nodded and Hoodie showed that he had the brand too. "fuck…what happened?"

"Long story but before we tell it we…have other things to tell you." I nodded stepping back to lean against the counter across from them. "there's a side effect." Hoodie pulled a knife from his pocket and before I could stop him he stabbed his arm. He pulled the knife out and the wound healed closed not even leaving a scar. "holy fuck." I said in a hushed tone. "why come back now?"

"he's after you now, he needs the set. he took me first and Toby went searching for me and that got Toby captured. As far as he's concerned we work for him. We do our best to resist and sometimes it works but…not for long."

"So you came here to warn me?" they nodded. "how much have you told Casey."

"in hindsight? Not a lot, I told her were all adopted brothers and that we lived together with our father who we call slender." They nodded "understandable."

"speaking of where is he?"

"at the mansion, weak. He feels responsible for what happened."

"is he?"

"not at all. I got captured protecting him Toby got captured looking for me. It's our fault not his."

"fuck…I have to tell her everything now don't I?" they nodded. "We have a few months so you can wait." I nodded "thank you, will you guys stay here? I got something I have to deal with." They nodded and I walked out of the kitchen and over to Casey and I squatted in front of her. "hey…I have something I have to deal with I'll be back as soon as I can Toby and Brian are gonna stay here don't worry you can trust them with your life. I know I do." She nodded "are you gonna tell me what you have to do?"

"I'm not even sure yet."


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up to the mansion and pulled the key from around my neck and unlocked the door stepping inside. I chill went down my spine and I pulled out my gun lifting it as I walked through my first stop was the living room which was right off the main hall. I found the TV on and an arm hanging off the arm of the couch I stepped around it finding the coffee table covered with empty alcohol bottles and a man with pure white hair on the couch. "I understand humans better than ever now."

"Operator?"

"In the flesh." He said with a drunken giggle. "How long has it been? 15 years?"

"Yeah about that-"

"I hear you kept Noah how is he?"

"He's great."

"And you?"

"A little less." He nodded. "Put the damn gun down Tim." I dropped my arms and shoved my gun back into its holster. "I see you stopped storing it in the back of your pants. You really grew up in my absence. Maybe I should've just left you alone."

"I grew up more with you than I ever would have if you did leave me alone. If you'd left me alone I would have never met my wife." His eyes widened and he gave me a weak smile. "She must be perfect."

"I think so." He sighed. "Well since you're here that means you've already talked to Toby and Hoodie. Which means you know about their immortality." I nodded. "Well as you know I've always been immortal and been able to switch between my human and slender form, but Zalgo got to me as well. Not to work for him no! Because he wanted to give me one good 'fuck you.'" My brain shorted, never in my life had I heard the operator swear. He stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. "The branding process took more work than he'd expected but it worked and now I can't go back to my slender form." He pulled off his shirt and showed his back showing "Property of Z" all over his back I counted 10 at least. "Holy shit!" I reached out to touch his back. "Please don't, the pain never seems to go away." I dropped my hand. "You can't change back at all?" he shook his head. "All I can do is make myself more pale, that's it that's as far as I can make it." He flopped down on the couch grabbing the only bottle that still had liquid. "It's funny, I can sleep but I don't need to, I can eat but I don't need to but I can still get drunk!" I growled ripping the bottle from his hand. "Come on, you're coming home with me." He let out a drunken groan and stood again but he stumbled over and fell into me.

He reeked of body odor and alcohol. "Oh god but you're taking a shower first." He groaned again. "Fiiine." I draped his arm over my shoulder and hauled him up stairs to the bathroom. "Nothing in this house has changed." I said looking around enjoying the familiarity. "Except us." I nodded in agreement walking into the bathroom. I set slender down on the toilet and rolled up my sleeves and started the water. Once warm enough I walked back over to the operator. "you know how to take a shower right." He glared. "You think I haven't showered for 15 years?" I shrugged. "You sure smell like it." He rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the bathroom.

While he was in the shower I called Casey. "Hey can you have Noah set up the basement with two mattresses? I'm bringing someone else home."

"Why just two mattresses?"

"they don't mind sharing a bed and I know we only have two spare mattresses."

"Alright I'll do it but who else are you bringing home."

"Um…you won't believe me until I show you so just wait till I get home ok?"

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?"

"For now, gotta go I'll be home as soon as I can, just make sure all the alcohol is out of the house…thanks…bye."

A little while later slender stumbled out of the bathroom and gave me a white smile. "How do I look?" he actually looked really good his suit was clean as if he'd just put it on and his hair was quiet decent, his breath on the other hand, not so much. "Good now brush your teeth." He groaned and walked back into the bathroom and lazily brushed his teeth before following me out. "Dear god is that a minivan?"

"Compact SUV."

"Still a soccer mom car." I rolled my eyes shoving him into the car and driving off. "What's her name?"

"Casey we've…actually got one on the way."

"Congrats…how long has been since you killed someone?"

"About 6 years, about 9 before that."

"Wow, that's some resistance. I've had a few squatters try to get in, I've been killing a lot more often, more for sport though since I can't take their souls."

"I can't imagine the pain you're in but I'm gonna need you to hold it together as best you can around Casey she'll freak if you do anything crazy…I…haven't told her yet." He dropped his head in shame. "Idiot."

"Hey it's not like I have any proof! She would've left me if I told her everything! I can't lose her ok?" he sighed. "I understand."

He was quiet for the rest of the ride home, he seemed to be deep in thought like he had some horrid secret that he wouldn't be sharing with anyone.

I pulled up to the house and he sat back in his seat. "Do I have to go in there?"

"You don't want to?"

"I haven't seen Hoodie or Toby in a while…a long while."

"AKA they don't know about the drinking?" He nodded. "Don't tell them ok?" I nodded back understanding. "Come on." I got out of the car and began walking up to the door. The thing about Slender's human form is he looks younger than I do but I told Casey that he was my father so this is where my lies start to fall apart and I hope Casey doesn't hate me for it.

I unlocked the door to find Casey on the couch in her bathrobe. I looked at my watch, midnight. "Casey, what are you still doing up?"

"I was worried about you I couldn't sleep!" I sighed "I'm fine let's get you to bed." I said helping her up. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh this is…Slender." I'd told slender the back-story I'd told Casey so he knew what I was risking by saying this. "Slender? As in your father Slender?"

"Y-yeah it's not important." She scoffed ripping her arm from my grip. "I'm pregnant not on drugs I can see that he's younger than you."

"I'm not younger than him I'm much older." Casey scoffed "I doubt that."

"Casey please can we just talk about this in the morning?" she sighed annoyed. "Fine." She walked up the stairs and I followed her up. Once we made it to our bedroom door. "You can sleep down stairs with your 'father' I assume you two need time to catch up anyway." She gave me a slight shove back before closing the door in my face. I'd fight it but I know it's my fault, I know what I did there's no point. I sighed and walked down stairs. I found slender on the couch with the same look on his face as he bit his thumbnail. "That's a bad habit, you know." He jumped at my sudden presence before wiping his nail on his jacket. "You get kicked out?"

"yeah, my fault I shouldn't have lied to her."

"You said it yourself she wouldn't believe you, you had no proof." I nodded flopping face first onto the couch. "Crap."

"What?"

"I never made dinner." Slender raised a brow at me. "so?"

"So I didn't feed my son." I rolled off the couch and headed back up stairs to Noah's room. He opened the door and gave me a tired look. "Oh hey you're back where have you been?"

"Um I'll tell you in a second, I just wanted to make sure you got dinner." He nodded "Yeah mom ordered pizza." I nodded. "Can I come in?" he stepped aside and I entered closing the door behind me. "I went to get slender." His eye lit up and he went to get past me but I stopped him, he looked at me confused. "He's different, Zalgo…made him permanently in his human form. He's…not taking it well. He's still immortal but the lack of powers is really getting to him."

"Is that why they were gone?" I nodded "They've been trying to reveres it. He did the same thing to Hoodie and Toby they're immortal as well and they are being forced to work for Zalgo."

"Damn…how'd they'd get here?"

"Escaped I don't know for how long but you should know he's after me and possible you and Casey which means…"

"We have to tell her we lied." I nodded. "Yeah." He sighed nodding. "We'll get through it we always do." I gave him a weak smile hugging him. "Come on slender needs some comforting." He nodded and ran down stairs and tackled the operator into a hug. I could see he held back a groan of pain but still lifted Noah off his feet swinging him side to side before setting him back down. "Look how much you've grown! You're so tall now!" I ignored their conversation flopping onto the couch before draping my arm over my eyes. "He's in trouble with Casey…it's a long story we'll talk about it in the morning, go to bed why don't cha'?" I heard footsteps leave the room and I rolled over facing the back of the couch. Slender thankfully got the picture that I didn't want to talk.

The next morning I woke early and made a pot of coffee. As I drank a cup I pretended that everything was right with the world that lasted for about a minute before I hears Casey's voice. "TIM! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I slammed down the coffee cup and bolted up stairs into the bedroom finding Casey standing with a pained expression on her face. "Overnight bag now!"

"now?"

"NOW!" I nodded and ran over to the closet pulling the duffle bag out of the closet before running over to Casey. "I got this just get Noah!" Before I could even make it to the hall, Noah was at the door. "Is it time?"

"Yup go start the car." He nodded running down stairs and by the time we got out down stairs everyone was up and Casey gave few shits about whom she offended. "Move! Woman in labor coming through! Move or I will hurt you!"

Once in the car we sat in the back and she every few minutes would squeeze the life out of my hand. Half way to the hospital, her eye widened and she stiffened. "Tim…I'm…close." Leaned forward towards Noah. "Noah, I will never say this again and if you tell anyone I said this I will deny it but on this day, in this moment…the speed limits are no more than a friendly suggestion." He nodded and hit the gas; this is the freeway no one cares anyway.

Once we pulled up to the hospital, I opened the door, slid over the hood to get Casey of the car and turned to Noah. "Go park the car!" He nodded and nurses met us outside with a wheel chair.

Once in the delivery room I couldn't sit still but Casey's grip on my hand kept me in one place if not still. I bounced in my seat for longer than I care to realize before I was blessed with the sound of crying. "It's a girl!" I let out an excited laugh and took her from the doctor. "Oh my god she's bea-." Casey was cut off by a yelp of pain. "What was that?" I asked worried. "Seems your little girl has a sister." The nurse said turning back to Casey. Casey and I looked at each other wide eyed. "Twins it is then!" I nodded in agreement. "Go show Noah I goooo-ooh fuck."

"Wait what are we gonna name the other one?"

"Can I get her out first?"

"Right."

After the doctor cleaned off the decidedly Melony, I walked outside and showed her to Noah. I walked out and found the others waiting with him. "Noah." He shot up at the sound of his name and spotted me running over. "Noah meet little sister number 1 Melony." He gave me a confused look. "Number 1?" I nodded "As in there are two?" I nodded again unable to keep myself from grinning. He covered his mouth in surprise as the others finally noticed and ran over. "Can I hold her?" I nodded. "Don't let go of her, I gotta get back in there."

He nodded and by the time I got back in there, Casey had already delivered girl number 2. The doctors were cleaning up and Casey was in a more comfortable position. "Hey there." I said quietly as I walked over. "What do you thing about Megan?"

"I like it…its more than just Noah outside." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course."

"…dear god we've got twins."

" _Girl_ twins."

"We are screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

**short chapter warning**

I stood in the kitchen bouncing Megan in my arms waiting for a bottle of milk to warm. It was late and Casey had gone to sleep as had Melony, it's one of the few times that the twins are apart. The bottle warmer dinged and I picked up the bottle lifting it to Megan's lips normally Casey would feed them but she was passed out and I saw no point in waking her. As Megan drank slender walked in and gave me a smile. "How's she doing?"

"Quiet…for now." He nodded and leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms. "I was asked not to tell you this but I'm not telling you this as your former employer but as your friend."

"Alright." I said stiffly worry in my voice. "Noah…has asked to take your place."

"What you mean like…as a proxy?" He nodded unable to look at me. "And you refused him right?" He didn't respond. "Right!?" I said my tone more forceful this time. "I didn't give him an answer, but he is adamant about it."

"He's 18 he doesn't know what he wants!"

"Toby was 17."

"Toby lost everything beforehand Noah still has a life, a family, a boyfriend, a college scholarship!"

"He can do both."

"No he can't it's a full time job! And if Toby and Brian can't help him out then he won't have back up to protect him!"

"He will if I work with him."

"You can barley take care of yourself how are you supposed to take care of him!?"

"Tim, if I'm going to be honest you don't really have a say he's an adult and you know he'll do the work on his own if I say no."

"So you just expect him to leave Owen behind?"

"That is up to him." I glared at him. "You expect me to just sit back and watch my son die?"

"He's a good fighter and knows how to use every gun you own. I wouldn't be sending him on the dangerous jobs plus if you're so worried you can work with him, train him." I scoffed. "Do you see what I'm holding in my arms? I can't do that!"

"Then talk to him about it but if he still wants to do it after I won't refuse him." That was all he said before he walked out.

The next morning I sent everyone out of the house except Casey and Hoodie. "Tim is everything alright? What's going on?" Casey asked many questions as I sat her on the couch but Brian did not, he understood what I was doing and why so he just stood quietly. I stood about three meters from him on one side of Casey who sat directly in the middle but back to the side so I could do what I needed to do. "I've told you a lot of lies Casey but it was for your protection. Slender is more of a father than my biological one I spent the first 17 years or so of my life in a mental hospital where I was treated for schizophrenia. After I got out, I managed to get into college, which is where I met Brian. I didn't get to finish due to my metal state being so unstable but long story short Brian and I began working for slender. I didn't want to at first but after Brian showed me what we would be doing, I saw that though to others it seemed wrong I knew, every inch of me knew it was right and I still feel that way today. Slender did not teach me how to fight I learned through experience. I was hired to kill abusive parents before they could kill their children. After years of being in this position, we found Noah we had nothing to do with his parent's death. To this day, I have no idea what happened. However, two years after we find him slender, Toby and Brian here go missing. When they come back 15 years later? They tell me that our enemy, a demon, captured and enslaved them and that he intends to do the same to me and if finds you, Noah and the girls he will most likely do the same to you and them." I sighed "If he manages to catch me this is what will happen to me." Pulled my silenced gun from the back of my pants and in second fired a bullet into Brian's head. He stumbled back before leaning forward coughing after a few coughs the bullet fell from his mouth. "He's immortal as is Toby and slender. Slender never made us immortal because and I quote 'I wouldn't force you to watch everyone die while you live on with only few others you can trust that's no way to live.' He cares for us as I care for you as I care for Noah and as I care for our daughters to him, we _are_ his sons. Noah knows what I used to do and now because he doesn't want me to leave you or the girls he has asked to take my place." I dropped my arm and quickly disassembled my gun letting the pieces fall to the floor before walking over and sitting next to a very quiet, wide-eyed Casey. "I understand if you hate me for lying to you but for your safety and for the safety of the girls and Noah we have to go to a safe place and we have to leave soon." Hoodie could see that he was no longer needed in this situation and left without a sound. "I should let you process this." I stood and began leaving but she grabbed my arm. "How many did you kill?"

"I…I've…lost count."

"How did you know that they were hurting their children?

"We watched. We have an entire room in Slender's mansion dedicated to proof photos of parents beating their children."

"And you only killed those people?"

"…no, we had to pay for things like food and bullets so we took contract killing jobs but we always made sure that the person deserved to die. One of the most vivid ones in my memory is a man who was next in line to run a multimillion-dollar company and was raping every woman who worked under him, because he thought he was invincible. We proved him wrong."

"My point you only…killed people who deserved to die?" I nodded "yeah." I couldn't look at her in fear she was glaring at me or crying. "I don't know that I can say I'm comfortable with it but I can see why you didn't tell me…but never think that I will stop loving you ever again." I forced my head to turn and look at her. She was looking down so I couldn't see her face. "Was that job dangerous?"

"All but one of my scars are from that job."

"And Noah wants to take your place?"

"He wants to help free slender, Toby and Hoodie. I don't think he realizes what he's getting into." She nodded and stood before pulling me into a hug. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Slender wasn't born a human not even he knows what he is. The demon that made Toby and Brian immortal forced slender into his human form and branded him so that he can't change back. Also?…I really loved my old job I only gave it up because it wasn't practical to raise Noah and do a job that could get me killed." I felt her nod. "I know why you didn't tell me it makes sense, in all honesty I wouldn't have believed you, but I really wish you would have told me sooner."

"So do I…there's just one more thing remember a few years ago when we got back from our honeymoon and those guys broke in?" she nodded again. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Well yes but I hadn't killed anyone for almost 9 years before that."

"Oh and you haven't killed anyone since?"

"Not a single person." She nodded burying her face in my shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." She nodded "I suppose we should get the girls ready to go." I nodded. "Just pick the gun parts off the floor."


	7. Chapter 7

**short chapter warning**

Owen stared at me wide eyed his eyes dart between Toby and I. I saw what was coming…war I didn't want to leave Owen behind so I told him everything he's handling it surprisingly well. He lifted a finger to say something but just gave an awkward whimper and put the finger back down. "…what?" I began signing again to tell him again but he waved away my signs. "Rhetorical question babe, my brain is just you know…imploding."

"sorry." He took a breath before speaking. "ok so let me get this straight, long story short all the men in your family are killers that kill for the greater good but now an old enemy is threatening you and your father's way of life and you have to go somewhere safe and you want me to come with you?" I nodded "basically." He groaned ruffling his hair. "And none of the men in your family besides your dad are human?"

"Correct."

"Ok…cool…yeah…um…wow…I…I don't know what to say."

"It's a lot to process take your time."

"And what am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"That you're going to live with your boyfriend? Don't you think it's time to come out?"

"Yeah maybe, but you and I both know that when and if we come back I won't have a place to live."

"If you go with me you'll be staying there."

"Right because you want to take your dads place."

"What about college? I've already paid for classes and it's not like I can get a refund."

"Classes don't start for a few more months you can still go to classes I don't know if I will."

"What about the concert?"

"We won't be missing it I talked my dad into letting us do that before we leave."

"Well I supposed there's no point since our drummer bailed."

"Toby can play." Toby looked at me confused. "You really want me to play? Do you know how long it's been since I've played?"

"Yeah but it's you or nothing." Toby nodded in agreement. "Well if Owen is ok with it I guess, this way I can protect you two as well."

"He doesn't know the set list."

"He's a fast learner."

An hour before we were supposed to leave we were piling the drum set into the back of Owen's truck along with my guitar and his base. Owen was inside talking to his parents trying to convince them to come to the show while Toby and I talked. "So I noticed you guys aren't doing any original songs, why?"

"Not allowed, it's an armature competition it's more about how we sound, less about our song writing ability." He nodded understanding. "I like the songs you guys picked." I nodded with a smile before heading inside to grab Owen. "You don't have to go to any show after this just this one. Come on please I won't ask to come to any other show." His mother and father sighed. "Fine we'll go but you'll have to really make an impact for us to go to any other shows."

"Oh I promise it will leave an impact."

Owen bounce up and down off stage. We were up next Toby couldn't have been more relaxed about the whole thing I found this rather surprising considering his past but I didn't question it the fewer of us freaking out the better. On our last song there is a point where Owen passes his base off and we'd found someone to take over a guy from one of the other bands had offered I really hope he's not planning to screw us over. I grabbed Owen's hand hearing the announcer's voice. "Give it up for the monsters! They were great weren't they! Up next please give a very warm welcome to…THE PROXIES!" Toby raised a brow at me but I just shrugged and headed on stage grabbing my guitar. Owen walked up to the mic and his nerves seemed to melt away. "How are we tonight!?" the crowd cheered and Owen laughed "before we start my friend over here would like to sign a few words I'll interpret." I nodded to him before pointing to the back screen where a blown up picture of my mom and dad passed out on the couch holding my little sisters in their arms. "Before you ask no I'm not deaf I'm mute, but this song is to my little sisters who were born only a month ago. This song represents everything I feel every time you wake me up at night." The intro to "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" started to play and I began to play soon after Owen began to sing and Toby kept up on the drums with no problems.

Once that song was over a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day came up. "This song is the song I played at my parents wedding just 6 years ago." I began to play "For You" and again Owen sang and Toby excelled considering he'd just learned the songs five hours ago.

The last song we played Owen spoke and I did not. "This song is a message to my parents who I somehow managed to convince to come here tonight. If you watch closely you'll get what I'm trying to say, ok well you may not have to look that closely."

The last song was "Survival of the Sickest", once we hit the guitar solo I took center stage, and Owen handed off his base and brought a chair on stage facing it to the left and sitting down, I walked over and stood in front of him. As he sang "Ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe." As I sank into his lap and as he sang "Move over baby, get on your knees." I bent backwards resting my head on the floor but shot back up both of us standing at the lyrics "I'm gonna drive this little red love machine!" as he stood his chair flew back and we finished the song strong before he kissed me hard on the lips. The crowd went absolutely wild at this. Owen pulled away his face bright red. "My parents are going to be piiiiissed!" I nodded in agreement and we headed off stage.

Though we did well in the concert, we still had to deal with Owen's parents. Why he chose to come out like this is beyond me but I stood by his side as his parents yelled at us, but then Owen did something I never thought he had the balls to do. He stepped in front of me letting go of my hand spoke. "Ok shut up for a second." He parents gave him a look of under disbelief as did I. "if I gave a single shit what you two thought about my relationship you really think I would've came out on stage? To a song I dedicated to you, a song that contains the word 'motherfucker', you really think I would have come out in the sexiest way possible?" they were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Didn't think so." He turned and grabbed my hand walking away. "You're insane."

"Yup, come on we've got a war to win."


	8. Chapter 8

**EPICLY short chapter warning**

I waited by the door of my storage unit with Hoodie when Noah, Owen and Toby pulled up. I've decided to put aside the whole Noah becoming a proxy for now due to us have a much bigger problem. It was pitch black outside so no one was around. As Noah walked over, I raised a brow at him giving a slight nod to Owen. He nodded back and I sighed turning to the storage unit door. Bending down I yanked up the door and turned on the light revealing wall-to-wall, floor to ceiling coverage of guns and other weapons I even had a bow and arrow in there. Toby and Brian squealed with excitement before running in trying to decide which ones to take Noah walked passed me picking out his favorites and Owen stopped next to me looking around wide-eyed. "ever heard of a shot gun dad?" he nodded nervously. "yeah this is a small fraction of the shot guns I own." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close whispering. "and you see him?" I asked pointing to Noah. "That's my son…don't fuck up, or my finger might just slip onto the trigger while you just so happen to be in the line of fire." He nodded "yes sir."

"Good. You know how to use any of these?"

"No sir." I sighed. "Well there's a first time for everything right? Hoodz!" Hoodie turned around and nodded "Owen here doesn't know a thing about hand to hand so he'll be on the roof with you teach him how to use a sniper rifle." He nodded and pulled Owen over, I grabbed my favorite guns four pistols, a shotgun, and two large knifes stored on my lower back. "How'd the concert go?"

"Great but I Owen came out to his parents so…he'll be staying with me for a while." I nodded "you guys win?"

"Didn't stay around to find out, didn't really care." I shrugged "to each his own right?" I turned to Toby who had his axes two grenade belts one over each shoulder and a shotgun. Noah had chosen two short barreled shot guns and an AK-47 simple but effective. Hoodie and Owen match probably due to the fact that Owen was the only one here who knew nothing about guns. The difference between the two was Owen had a sniper rifle and Hoodie had a high-powered DSR, but they both carried two 9mm pistols on each hip. "I think we're ready." They all nodded and we headed back to our cars though switching it up Toby and Hoodie drove in the SUV while I rode with Noah and Owen. I road in the back of Owen's truck my shotgun trained for anything of the ordinary.

We arrived at the mansion and I found Casey waiting on the front steps. "What are you doing outside!?" I said running over. "What? Slender is inside with the girls and I'm armed." Said lifting up a pistol. "That doesn't make me feel better." She looked me up and down and looked at the others. "Christ, where'd you get all this stuff?"

"I told you I own a storage unit, I told you I had weapons in there."

"Yeah but that's a lot more than I expected."

"Sad thing is this is a mere fraction of the stuff I have in there."

"Christ Tim! Preper much?"

"Apocalypse preper? Of course I'm not stupid." I walked inside pulling her with me and we were followed by the others. We walked into the kitchen and found slender with a girl in each arm bouncing up and down while slowly spinning. I'd forgotten how much he loves children. "Ok pass one over." I took a girl and began bouncing as well before walking over to the table, which held a map of the grounds. "Ok so here's the plan, Hoodie Owen you'll be on the roof, Hoodie you'll be shooting anything that moves in the back Owen same thing in the front just don't shoot us. Toby you'll be waiting in the trees the second you see him don't hesitate. Noah and I will play bate so I'm gonna need you to be on your toes. Casey you and the girls will be in the panic room in the basement and slender will be playing guard he'll be armed but so will you." Everyone nodded and I placed Megan in her carrier while slender placed Melony in hers. Casey picked them up and we lead her down to the panic room.

The panic room had about 5 months worth of food for 4 people and has a foot of steel on each side. Inside are blankets, pillows and a CB radio. It has its own generator and a few gallons of gas a person could live in there for years. Course that's the point. "God, are all of you prepers?"

"This world is always on the brink of apocalypse so ya." She sighed before we entered and set the girls down in a corner and she pulled me into a hug. "Don't you dare die."

"never." I couldn't promise that but I knew if I said that she wouldn't let me leave and we'd both die and I will not let that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok** **another warning it may be short chapters from here on out I'm uploading this before my computer has time to have another breakdown.**

I'm sitting in a panic room while my husband, adopted son and my husband's family of demons protect me and my daughters. I'm sitting next to the security camera screens watching everything. Slender seemed to be bored as everyone else who ever is supposedly coming to enslave or kill us seems to be taking his time. I can't see Toby but Noah and Tim are standing out front on the porch. "How ya doing in there?" I jumped at the sound of Tim's voice coming through the previously quiet walkie-talkie "fine…nervous."

"How are the girls?"

"Sleeping…you?"

"It's quiet waiting for-…for that."

"What?"

"There's a flare Toby sent up a red one he's here."

"Be careful!"

"Always am, turn off your walkie sweetie."

"I love you." I turned off my radio and sat back in my seat. God I feel so useless. "Don't, you're protecting your daughters." I gasped and stiffened at a voice in my head. "Don't worry it's me slender."

"You can read minds?"

"Yes but don't worry I haven't been reading your thoughts till now. I can hear their guns going off so I wanted to watch what was going on."

"Oh…ok."

"Don't worry about Megan and Melony I've been linked to them this whole time I'm keeping them asleep by filling their dreams with images of you and Masky." I smiled "thank you."

"You should know that if a minion does manage to get past everyone and get to you they're mindless. Zalgo could tell them to shoot themselves in the head and they would comply without a second thought, without a first thought. So don't worry about killing them. They weren't really alive in the first place." I nodded "I though he took all your powers."

"He did, humans if you could live longer and worked from birth could eventually read mind and communicate too. Monks are as close as I've seen the human race get."

"Oh…interesting." I turned my attention back to the camera seeing Tim kicking ass with Noah by his side it terrifies me that I've fallen for this man a man who could kill me with ease but still has the heart not to. It's as if I'm in a movie, I'm the oblivious wife and he's the top-secret spy that it was his sworn duty not to tell me anything. I should have started to suspect something when he managed to take down those intruders on his own coming out with only a stab wound and no problems with the fact that he took two lives no matter if they were trying to hurt him or not.

I turned the camera down the path and saw a ginormous beast walking towards the house. "And so he comes."

"Th-that's him?"

"In his monster form yes." The minions began to retreat towards Zalgo before he began to shrink and turn human. "Turn on your walkie he's got a message for me just keep quiet." I nodded and turned it on holding it close to my ear. "Quite the army you've formed. You've even managed to talk my minions into joining you." Tim lifted his shotgun and held it next to Zalgo's head. "Toby Brian and slender were never yours and you know it!"

"Ah but I branded them they are mine but I'll return them for one small thing in return."

"If you think I'll work for you, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh I don't want you; I hear you've got some little munchkins hiding in the basement."

"Don't even suggest that I would give them up to save my ass!"

"I seen fathers do more for less." He turned to Noah and grinned. "I assumed you're Noah! The prodigy son, aren't you adorable!" Zalgo's hand turned red and grabbed Noah by the throat lifting him off the ground. "Do you realize what I could do with those girls? They're _Masky's_ children they have your skill and ability to learn in their veins. If I train them and raise them as my own do, you realize the loyalty they'll have for me!? They would be immortal killing machines that would do anything I tell them without asking questions! So hand them over or little Noah here won't have a throat." Tim didn't speak or move. "Come on Masky this is your son look at it this way you and everyone you love dies and your daughters come work for me or everyone lives and your daughter work for me."

"And what I never see my daughters again?"

"Well yes that is the point if they know who their real father is they won't want to work for me they won't have the unshakeable bond that father and child do, not with me anyway. So you have 3 seconds Masky…3…2...1-."

"Wait!" all eyes turned to Owen who stood on the porch gun in hand. "Take me instead." Noah began squirming violently objecting to the very idea. Zalgo noticed. "Oh, is this man your lover or something?" he scoffed "and why would you be useful to me?"

"Because if you let Noah live, then I work for you no questions asked doing whatever you ask of me." Zalgo tilted his head considering it. "Even if I asked you to kill Masky and Noah got to live you would do it?" Owen nodded without hesitation and set his gun down lifting his hands in surrender. "Come on someone who is giving everything up for love that's stronger than any bond a parent can make bonds between parent and child can be easily broken but love? People will continue to love someone who hates them. My parents said leave him and stay with them or stay with him and never come back. Guess which one I chose."

"You make a good point."

"Now he's gonna start signing at you begging for you to take him instead of me but I'm a clean slate much more easily broken and he's not gonna kill me or Masky or anyone here."

"You make a very good point boy, what's your name?"

"Owen." Zalgo chuckled turning to Tim. "he makes a good point, mind if I have him kill you?" Tim did not respond.

I jumped at movement out of the corner of my eye and found a man standing in the corner he seemed to be consumed in shadows no light entered his area only the glow of his glasses. "Shhhh. We're here to help."

"We?" he pointed to the screens and I looked at slender to find a man in a crude skull mask sneaking up on him only to rub his hands on Slender's back. Slender yelped falling to his knees but he then began laughing. "Oh it's time for the slender man to KILL!" he dropped his gun and ran outside. Leaving me alone with the two men. The one consumed in the shadows. "Don't leave this room." He took a step back and disappeared taking the shadows with him. I turned back to the screen finding Zalgo had dropped Noah and was holding a hand out to Owen when slender burst out the front door. "Hey fucker!" slender quickly grew 5 or 6 feet and his face lost all features while his skin turned paper white. His white face split on the lower half like a mouth but it was just black inside. He let out a deafening screech before and Zalgo returned to his monster form. "Why must you always get in the way!?" Tim grabbed Noah an Owen and ran behind slender. Slender's arms were so long they hung by his knees and his legs were just as long but the most terrifying were the 8 tendrils emerging from his back. "oh I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!" slender ran at Zalgo dodging his attacks before grabbing his neck and lifting him slamming him against a tree two tendrils wrapped around each limb and began to pull. "You're weak! You just got your powers back do you really expect to be able to rip a demon apart!?"

"There is no certainty only opportunity!" slender lifted his foot and placed it on Zalgo's stomach and gave one hard yank and ripped his limbs and head off. The limbs burst into flames before turning to dust and falling to the ground.

His tendrils retreated into him and he brushed himself off before turning around violently towards what I thought was a tree. "Thanks for the help!" the tree turned black before rainbow polka dots covered it and a being very similar but taller than slender appeared in its place. "I got you your powers back."

"Your proxy got my powers back."

"Oh slender you know I don't do proxies that's your thing they only work for me so that they could meet you." Slender returned to his human form, the other being did the same, and they hugged "I missed you brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL CHAPTER WOO!**

As I we walked back into the house, I gave Owen a smack on the back of the head before running down to the basement. The second I made it down the stairs the panic room door opened and Casey ran to me. She shoved off my mask and kissed me more passionately than ever before. "see I kept my promise." She laughed. "yes, yes you did." I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to find splendor at the top of the stairs. "there's one more thing before you should celebrate but don't worry this isn't life threatening." I nodded and kissed the top of Casey's head. "I'll be right back."

As Hoodie and I followed splendor to the kitchen he talk he seemed to be dancing around a subject he didn't want to talk about. "my friends won't hurt you I can promise that but I'm worried you may try to hurt them at least one of them as one tried to hurt you in the past. They are very different people now so please just keep an open mind." We walked into the kitchen and found his "friends" waiting for us one seemed completely normal. He wore a brown hoody and a crude skull mask while the other I couldn't see. you could shine a flashlight at him and it wouldn't help.

Splendor shut the door behind us and let out a sigh. "this is skully and the observer or…" the masked one pulled off his mask as the shadows around the other one dispersed revealing two faces I never thought I'd see again. "jay? Alex?"

"they don't really respond to those names anymore, well they don't really respond at all they went through a lot to find you two and a few months ago they found me thinking I was my younger brother. They asked to be taken to him but at the time, you two weren't with him so I told them they could wait with me. I've grown to care for them, but you should know they are not human any more. As you could see the observer or as you call him Alex isn't but skully?" jay pulled his mask back on and walked up to Brian and turned him around moved his hand across brains upper back. Brian winced but his eyes widened and he reached back feeling his back. "It's gone! The brand is gone!"

"You're mortal now." Brian smiled hugging Jay who gave him a hug back but it seemed more out of courtesy than he actually wanted to hug Brian. "that's not all he can do, but more of that later for now let celebrate!" splendor threw an arm over Brian and jay's shoulder and tried to start walking when jay spoke his voice sounded how his eyes looked almost…soulless. "where's Toby? We need to remove his brand."

"oh right this way." Splendor removed his arm from Brian's shoulder and led jay out who was closely followed by Alex. Brian and I exchanged looks of confusion before running after them. "Ok, ok, ok so say you really are jay and Alex or at least what's left of them. Jay? Alex shot you and you bled out and Alex? I stabbed you in the throat and then _you_ bled out. So what happened in between then and now?" Jay shrugged. "Don't know, don't remember." Brian and I raised a brow at each other. "you're wondering why I continued to work with Alex even after he killed me."

"well…yeah."

"he was the only other person around when I woke up we found it was better working together than apart and we found we enjoyed each other's company." Jay walked right up behind Toby and slid his hand across Toby's back. Toby gave a big shiver and turned around. "the hell?"

"your brand its gone Toby." Toby reached back feeling for it. "oh cool! Does this mean I'm mortal now?" we nodded "well that inconvenient." Brian and I tilted our heads at him. "what? Yeah it was a problem that I was being forced to work for Zalgo but let's face it getting shot in the face is a bigger problem." Whoa, did Toby just use logic that made sense to everyone around him? Fuck, he _has_ changed.

"Tim!" I turned around and found Casey carrying both daughters in their carriers. Running over I took one. "where are we supposed to put them for tonight?"

"uh I think my old room is still intact."

"we can't just put them in a room I mean are there cribs here?"

"I…don't think so, we should just go home."

"hell no this is way safer than the house so you're going to give me the keys and I'm gonna get the cribs while you stay here on babysitting duty." I raised a brow. "o…k?" she reached in my pocket, took the car keys and handed me the other daughter before walking out. "where's she going?" turned to slender who was in his human form not seeming to be in any more pain. "apparently we'll be staying, for a little while at least. You don't mind do you?"

"not at all." He bent down and picked up Megan holding her in his arms. "why would I mind seeing these adorable little ones?" I rolled my eyes setting down the carriers and picking up Melony. "so I was thinking."

"Hm?"

"I have this huge mansion with over 50 bedrooms why not start taking in children."

"like a foster home?"

"kind of but for children like Toby, broken with nowhere to go and maybe not able to return to the normal world or can but need help figuring out how."

"that's a lot of responsibility, you'll need help."

"well Toby and Hoodie seem to be staying and it doesn't seem that skully and the observer will be leaving as long Masky and or Hoodie is here." I nodded in agreement turning to them they stood in a group of chatting people but didn't join the conversation they seemed to be observing everyone sizing them up even. "yeah its weird seeing them again especially like this." He nodded. "but I do have a question."

"yes?"

"when you told me Noah wants to work for you, you said 'former employer' am I fired?"

"no I figured you quit considering you have your own children to care about, but I may have a job for you that is much safer."

"which is?"

"finding the children who need a place to stay they'll be alone and confused you'll be the light in their dark."

"I'll most defiantly consider it."


End file.
